The chain saw has great utility in cutting of firewood, particularly the larger pieces. However, the cutting of limbs for kindling or small stoves is time-consuming when such is done by holding the saw in the user's hands. To speed up such cutting, tables have been devised which pivot the saw about the motor end or the bar end, and the saw is caused to move about its pivot by a foot treadle which may also operate the trigger or switch. The wood to be cut is placed on the table and the saw is moved up or down through it. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,067 and 4,215,612 disclose such tables.